dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Song
(Show Zack, Cody, Tino, and Kyle in the small room. All of them shake in fear.) Zack: We're waiting every night… Cody: To finally roam and invite… Tino: Newcomers to play with us… Kyle: For many years we've been all alone Zack: We're forced to be still and play… Cody: The same songs we've known since that day… Tino: An imposter took our life away… Kyle: Now we're stuck here to decay Zack: Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking Cody: We're poor little souls! Who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role Tino: We've been all alone. Stuck in our little zone. Since 1987 Kyle: Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got All: Five Nights at Freddy's! Zack and Cody: Is this where you want to be Tino and Kyle: I just don't get it All: Why do you want to stay?! Five Nights at Freddy's! Zack and Cody: Is this where you want to be Tino and Kyle: I just don't get it All: Why do you want to stay?! Five nights at Freddy's! (They look at their right, turn on the light and saw Chica. They scream and close the door. They look on their left and saw Bonnie. They then scream again and close the door. They look back at the tablet and don't see Freddy. They all look up and see Golden Freddy. They scream and look back at the tablet, then look up again and Golden Freddy wasn't there. Cody turn the right and left light on and don't see Bonnie and Chica. They still have the door close. ) Zack: We're really quite surprised… Cody: We get to see you another night… Tino: You should have looked for another job… Kyle: You should have said to this place good-bye! Zack: It's like there's so much more… Cody: Maybe you've been in this place before… Tino: We remember a face like yours… Kyle: You seem acquainted with those doors! Zack: Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking Cody: We're poor little souls! Who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role Tino: We've been all alone. Stuck in our little zone. Since 1987 Kyle: Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got All: Five Nights at Freddy's! Zack and Cody: Is this where you want to be Tino and Kyle: I just don't get it All: Why do you want to stay?! Five Nights at Freddy's! Zack and Cody: Is this where you want to be Tino and Kyle: I just don't get it All: Why do you want to stay?! FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!!!! (They see the power and it was now 0. The power went out. They look on their right and saw Freddy. Freddy attack them, but Zack use fire ball and throw at Freddy and went crazy. They all went out of the small room and use their ability to burn, spill, hurt, and shock the bots. In morning, the boss saw the bots burn and all and he look at the teen boys. They were now fired.) Cody: It was for good tho. All: YEA! (All of them high five each other and get lunch.) Note: This is a trailer song for 'Five Nights at Freddy: The Movie' at Deviant. the character who will be in the movie is... *Heather *Pinkie Pie *Scott *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Freddy/Golden Freddy Category:Songs